conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Chae
:In this , the family name is . | birth_place = Sarangnha, OR, Sierra | Died = | Instrument = Vocals ·''' keyboards '''· piano ·''' guitar | Genre = SK-pop | Occupation = per '''· ·''' '''· actress | Alma_mater = | Years_active = 2010—present | Label = Noona Records | Associated_acts = 4OUR ·''' Opland Korea '''· Q-Lo ·''' Skid Row Productions '''· Andina Decamp | URL = | Spouse = | Children = | Religion = | Notable_instruments = }} Emma Eun-Chae Min (born September 18, 1992), known professionally as Emma Chae or Chara is a Sierran singer, producer, and actress from Sarangnha, Orange. She debuted as a member of the Sierran K-pop girl group 4OUR in April 2010, but has since become a solo artist. While she was a 4OUR member, Emma was originally contracted with O.P. Entertainment's subsidiary Noona Records, before she switched to Skid Row Productions, another subsidiary of the Sierran company. Emma is a native from Orange, and was born and raised in a middle-class Asian neighborhood in Sarangnha. When she was fourteen, Emma was discovered by O.P. Entertainment at a local recruiting event, and subsequently spent parts of the years in Korea where she trained. Shortly after her seventeenth birthday, Emma and three other girls debuted as 4OUR, which later became one of the most popular and highest-grossing artists in Korea and in Sierra. Like most Sierran-based K-pop artists, they practiced and performed in both Korea and Sierra. After the band disbanded in 2014, Emma began pursuing music projects outside Korean music, and joined hip hop group Skid Row Productions. After her breakout role as a producer for Sierran rapper Q-Lo's 2014 hit album, Saudade, the two stars dated for three years until March 2017. As an actress, Emma has played a number of roles in Hollywood television and film, including The Styx 100 (Chloe Kim), Me in Real Life (Susan Sue), and Singing All-Stars (as herself as judge in Season 12). She also played voice acting roles in Sierran animation, and made frequent appearances in other projects. Outside her musical and acting career, she has helped manage Skid Row Productions, and runs a clothing fashion-line. Early life Emma was born on September 18, 1992 in Sarangnha, Orange, to Min Jung-hoon and Min Ji-Eun (neé Song). Her parents were both first-generation immigrants from Korea, who arrived to Sierra when they were only 17 and 14 respectively. Her father, Min Jung-hoon (who went by as Henry Min), and served as a while her mother, Min Ji-Eun (who went by as Jenny Min), worked as as a banking accountant. Emma's parents met each other in high school in , and eventually married, settling in nearby Sarangnha where they raised Min's older siblings, Hannah and Jason before Emma was born. She attended preschool and kindergarten at the Orange Academy before transferring to Ernest O. Lawrence Elementary School with her siblings. At the age of eight, Emma joined the local girl's soccer club and remained on the team until she was 11. When she was sixteen years old, her parents were involved in an automobile-related accident, which resulted in her father losing sensory and control over both of his legs. The Min family fell into financial trouble soon after as they struggled to pay for medical bills. To support her family, Emma and her siblings had to work in retail, while they were still attending school. Despite cycling between two jobs during her senior year, Emma graduated from Richard O'Neill High School within the top 5% of her class, and was accepted to the on a full-ride scholarship with an undeclared major. After only a year in attendance, she transferred and continued her studies in Korea at as a music major and minor after she was recruited by O.P. Entertainment. Music career 4OUR (2010–14) Solo career Acting career Personal life Discography Extended plays Singles Albums Mixtapes Featured songs Concert tours Headliner Participator Filmography Film Television Awards and nomination See also *Music of Sierra *Sierran K-pop Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Music of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:21st-century Sierran singers